Seventy and Counting
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Counting the states, territories, districts, and former territories, America has seventy kids. What happens when they are discovered by the nations? Who exactly are their parents? Where did they even come from?
1. Meeting the States

**So, this is my first attempt at a States fic, so tell me how I do! I own nothing! I also answer reviews, so don't hesitate to review! Also, sorry if I ever seem biased about states or presidents. I try to keep them all positive.**

Have you ever had that moment when you can't figure out this guy's accent and you fall asleep?

America has too.

He was having a nice day and all, playing video games, hanging out with Tony, et cetera, but then Obama called him. That was never good.

"Yo, Barack!" America crossed his legs on the table in front of him. Man, it was hectic at his house. That was why he was staying with Canada.

Where was he?

Canada told America he had to go out shopping; he also said that he'll be back in five minutes.

That was thirty minutes ago.

"Alfred," the president sounded annoyed. "Did you forget that you were hosting a world conference today? All the nations are getting annoyed with you here..." he trailed off.

"I did not know that." America's eyes widened.

"Just get over here as quick as possible."

"Yes," the nation hung up on his boss. "Yo, Tony! I need a ride. Can you get me to the White House as quick as possible?"

"Yes," the alien hopped into his space ship and motioned for America to get in.

"You are the best!" America practically exploded with relief.

It was a nice ride.

...

Not.

"Are your children at the White House?" Tony inquired.

"Na, they're at my place," America waved it off.

"Weren't you supposed to have a meeting with your states, territories, districts, and former territories?"

"Yah, but they can do it. D.C.'ll figure it out." the nation inside was kicking himself for forgetting everything.

"But don't they just raid the White House when you don't show up for a meeting?"

"That was only once!" the nation complained. "It's not like they'll do it again."

"Whatever, dude,"

The rest of the ride was in silence.

Until they landed and America made his way to the meeting room.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU?" England stomped up to him and crossed his arms.

America ignored him as he made his way to the board.

"Attention! Hello?" a small girl who was the personification of Gambia started waving her arms about.

"What is it?" her older sister, Senegal, looked at her with a bored expression.

Mustering as much energy as she could, she stood up on the table and yelled "WHERE IS PALAU, MICRONESIA, THE MARSHALL ISLANDS, AND THE PHILIPPINES?"

America paused in his speech. Those were his kids, the ones who gained their independence. They would be at his house right now, wondering why America wasn't there. "Yeah, guys, I have to go."

"YOU JUST GOT HERE, YOU GIT!" that was England.

"Yeah, but something came up," the heroic nation started backing away.

"Angleterre," France waved his hand around lazily. "I think Amerique is hiding something from us."

"I'd hate to agree with you, you bloody frog, but I do think so." England agreed.

"You know I'm right here, right?" America frowned.

That was when the yelling started.

"AIDAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!" that was a female.

"YOUR FACE IS IN MY ASS!" the nations guessed this was the so called Aidan.

"WELL, YOU ARE THE WEAKEST!" the female yelled again.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?" Aidan was probably fuming right now.

"THE AWESOME ONE DOES!" a new male voice started shouting.

"SHUT UP, JACOB!" a lot of people were screaming at him.

"Yeah, I have to go take care of that." America dashed out of the room...

...Only to have England grab him by his shirt collar. "Who are they?"

"Just some people Tony warned me not to ignore."

"But who are they?" the older nation frowned.

That was when they came rushing in. Seventy of them, but they only recognized four. Palau. Micronesia. The Marshall Islands. The Philippines.

"Ah, freedom," the Philippines said as he purposefully pushed his shoulder against America. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," he grinned.

America pouted.

"Remind you of anyone?" England looked annoyed now. "Who are the rest of them? Tell me, or I'll get Canada to tell me."

"Where did Canada go? We were at his house, and then he disappeared." America looked confused.

"Maybe he came here like a good boy, you git,"

"Traitor! How could you not have told the hero?" that was America.

Canada winced. "Sorry, Alfie, but I think we should tell them now. We've been keeping this secret long enough."

"Which secret?" Russia looked interested.

"Those people," the finally noticed nation gestured to the teenagers and those four special nations. "Are America's states, territories, district, and former territories."

"Become one?" the largest nation practically flew to each and every one of them.

"NO!" they all yelled at him.

"I would never betray Daddy!" a young girl clutched a pink purse.

"Daddy?" Russia raised an eyebrow at America, "Interesting, da?"

"YOU HAVE CHILDREN?" Italy squealed. "I can't wait to play with them!"

"Who did it?" France pushed.

America personally blushed. He was not getting into THAT.

"Yeah, who did?" one of America's children that looked a lot like France asked.

"Become one with Alaska!" a female, probably Alaska confronted Russia.

"Become one with me." Russia looked at her. She looked a lot like him.

"Become one!"

"Become one."

That was when America dragged Alaska away.

"So," England was choking. "You have seventy kids..."

"Yeah," the heroic nation scratched the back of his head.

The Englishman proceeded to pass out. While falling, France gracefully leapt up and snatched England up before he hit the floor. "We'll keep this a secret."

"Can I come over to your house to play with your children?" Italy literally fluttered over.

"Sure," America shrugged. "Anyone who wants to meet the hero's children can come to my house.

Let's just say that the place emptied rather fast, but some people were just taking this as an excuse to go home. Germany was left fuming. He was the only one in the room; the nation got up and followed the nations going to America's.

Might as well make the most of this, right?

LINE BREAK

They arrived in America's house only to have one of the teenagers literally collapse into a couch. "So tired..."

"Can you please introduce me to everyone? 3" Italy smiled excitedly.

"Fine," America clapped his hands. "In order!"

They all seemed to know what he wanted as they stepped into a line.

The one at the front of the line smiled. "I'm Delaware, also known as Michael Jones. It's nice to meet you." he looked suspiciously similar to both America and England.

It was the next one's turn. "I AM THE AWESOME PENNSYLVANIA! ALSO KNOWN AS JACOB JONES."

"I like this kid already," Prussia smirked.

"Are you Prussia?" Pennsylvania blurted out.

"Yah," the white haired nation stood proudly.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" he bounced up and down excitedly.

France himself was wiggling his eyebrows. What had America been doing?

"I'm New Jersey, also known as Anthony Jones. If you prefer New York you will die a painful death!" he smiled cheerily.

"I'm Georgia. Emily Jones, too,"

"Connecticut. Justin Jones."

"Massachusetts is here. Benjamin Jones is the name."

"Maryland. I'm also Mary Jones!" the girl was practically flying. "Is that England? I've heard so much about you! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" she cheered.

England was taken aback; she reminded him of America as a colony. He had a feeling he would like this girl a lot.

"South Carolina. Emma Jones."

"New Hampshire! Liam Jones!" he saluted.

"Virginia. Olivia Jones."

"New York. Ethan Jones. If you prefer New Jersey your head will fly off."

"North Carolina! Caroline Jones."

"Rhode Island. I'm a real state, too! Also known as Sophia Jones."

"Vermont. Mason Jones."

"Kentucky! You've gotta love fried chicken. William Jones."

"Tennessee. Elijah Jones!"

"Ohio!" a girl smiled. "Ava Jones."

"Louisiana. Anna Jones; I know, Father had an awesome taste for names at this time."

America glared at Louisiana.

"I'm Indiana! Also Isabella Jones."

"M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I! Mississippi! Also known as Aidan Jones." a teenage boy grinned.

"Illinois. Alexander Jones."

"Alabama! James Jones."

"Maine. Zachary Jones!"

"Missouri, or Natalie Jones," the female was observing her nails.

"Arkansas; I have rice. Joshua Jones."

"Rice isn't bad." Japan mentioned when all of the other states started laughing.

"Michigan. Tyler Jones." a male grunted.

"I'm Florida, Savannah Jones," this female had a Disney World t-shirt on.

"I'm from Texas. Lucas Jones."

"Iowa. Bailey Jones."

"Wisconsin! We have cheeeeeeesssse! Austin Jones."

"California girls, we're undeniable," a girl was rocking out on her phone.

Wisconsin pulled out her earplugs.

"What?" the female looked up annoyed.

"It's your turn," the cheese lover told her.

"Oh, yeah. California. Ruby Jones. MOST powerful state."

All of the others rolled there eyes.

"Minnesota. Nolan Jones."

"Oregon. Daniel Jones."

"Kansas! Scarlett Jones!" this female had farming clothes on.

"West Virginia. If you mistake me for Virginia I will kill you. Piper Jones."

"Nevada. Miles Jones."

"Nebraska. Gracie Jones."

"Colorado. London Jones!" a female smirked.

"North Dakota. I'm not South Dakota. Dakota Jones," he smirked, "As you can tell are dad is amazing in the naming process."

"South Dakota. At least I'm not North Dakota. Cora Jones."

"Montana. Mention Miley Cyrus, tsst, tsst, tsst. Kylie Jones."

"Washington. George Jones." he grinned. "I'm George, personification of Washington! Dad was really creative here."

America glared at him too.

"Idaho. Laugh at my name, you die. Cameron Jones."

"What's up with everyone killing stuff?" Spain asked, eating a tomato.

"Wyoming. Robert Jones."

"Utah. Kaylee Jones." the girl looked sad.

"She's known as the most depressed state." Wyoming explained.

"Oklahoma. Stella Jones."

"New Mexico. Zoe Jones."

"Arizona. Taylor Jones."

"Become one with Alaska? Leah Jones, too." she winked, trying to get people to join her. She was also A FREAKING GIRL VERSION OF RUSSIA!

"Hawaii! Quinn Jones!" the girl that had the pink purse earlier spoke up.

"I'm the Philippines, blah blah blah. FREEDOM! Emmanuel Jones."

"Micronesia; also free. Alice Jones."

"The Marshall Islands. Free. Jason Jones."

"Palau. Free. Lilly Jones."

"Puerto Rico, commonwealth! Ian Jones."

"Guam. Christopher Jones."

"Northern Mananas. That's my actually name. Territory. Sydney Jones."

"US Virgin Islands. Don't call me a virgin. Penelope Jones, territory."

"American Samoa! Mackenzie Jones."

"Palmyra Atoll! Gavin Jones."

"Baker Island. Cooper Jones."

"Howland Island. Amelia Jones."

"Jarvis Island. Maxwell Jones." he smiled at them.

"Johnston Atoll. Nathan Jones."

"Kingman Reef. Makayla Jones."

"Wake Island. Paige Jones."

"Midway Island. Hazel Jones."

"Navassa Island. Abigail Jones."

"D.C! Benedict Jones. I'm not a traitor!" he winked.

"Let's play!" Italy fluttered over.

"So, many, kids," England passed out again.

Only to be caught by France again. "I have you, Angleterre."

That was when Oklahoma looked up, relatively annoyed. "Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting here?"

"Oh, yeah," America scratched the back of his head. "We can skip out on that."

"But he economy!" D.C. interrupted.

"Can wait," the heroic nation's eyes sparkled.

North Carolina shrugged. "It's already horrible; who cares if it gets a little bit worse?"

"I do!" the capital pouted.

He was ignored.

"YOU WANNA GO, YORK?" a loud voice came from the room.

"FIGHT ME, JERSEY!" another challenged.

The brawled. New York punched New Jersey in the face. New Jersey kicked New York where the sun doesn't shine. It was bloody.

That was, until America picked up New Jersey and literally carried him off to the other side of the room.

"LET ME AT HIM!" he pounded mercilessly on America's back.

"This is more amusing than I originally thought it would be," Russia held a playful grin on his face.

Oh, this will be fun.

**Review! Tell me how I did!**


	2. Addictions

**I own nothing!**

**No reviews, :(**

**I will answer them! Sorry about the accents! I don't write them very well.**

"I need my alcohol!" Oregon whined, playing with his shoe laces. "If I don't, my record will be ruined!" he seemed to be holding out the last words of each sentence for a long time.

"If I don't get potatoes, you don't get alcohol." Idaho grumbled, crossing his arms.

"And if I don't get my cheese!" Wisconsin went into a reverie thinking of his cheese.

"Ve~ What are you doing?" Italy fluttered over. "Do you want to play?"

Germany walked up next to him. Hey, don't judge! Someone had to watch over Italy!

"Dad's trying to get us off of our addictions." Idaho groaned. "This is painful." he fell over, clutching his sides in an over dramatic way.

"Vhat are you trying to get off of?" Germany looked interested.

"Alcohol." Oregon groaned.

"Potatoes." Idaho sulked.

"Cheese." Wisconsin whined. "What is wrong with me liking cheese? Cheese is a perfectly natural resource of goodness in the world." he complained.

"My record! I need to be drunk until the next time I'm drunk!" Oregon fell pitifully to the floor.

Germany could understand his need.

"Um, Oreo, I think you're sober." Wisconsin winced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" there was an earthquake in the American region today. No casualties except for pride.

"Po-tat-oes. Po-tat-oes. Po-tat-oes." Idaho started to chant.

"DAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Wisconsin cried at the top of his lungs. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS, AND I NEED CHEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSE!"

"Ve~ Are you the only ones with addictions?" Italy innocently questioned.

"No," Austin, also known as Wisconsin, was completely calm now. Bipolar, anyone? "Every state, district, territory, or former territory has a strange addiction that I'd rather not get into. Dad wants us all to get off of them, and guess who he decided to start on first? Us. It is always us." he pouted.

"Ve~ We will help you!" the shorter nation beamed.

"You'd really do that for us?" Wisconsin was now crying.

"WISSIE'S A GIRL!" Oregon yelled for the entire house to hear.

"Maybe Oreo isn't completely sober yet." Idaho sighed.

"Why would I be a girl?" Wisconsin stood up to face the other state.

"Because you change through emotions so quickly. Only girls do that." Oregon stood proudly.

"Why you..." the cheese lover approached the alcohol lover.

"WISSIE'S A GIRL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, WISSIE?" Montana literally fell down the stairs. "We could have gone shopping together!" she wailed.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Wisconsin bellowed. "OREO'S THE IDIOT!" he huffed..

That's when America came downstairs into the room of the ailing states. "This is not working." he sighed.

"It didn't work last time, it won't work this time." Idaho complained.

"Don't give up! This will work if we believe in it!" America grinned.

"No!" the potato lover growled.

"If he needs a potato, give him a potato." Germany mentioned.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, POTATO BASTARD!" Romano ran down the stairs at full force.

"PASTA!" Italy smiled.

"I can help you get off of that addiction too!" America grinned. "The hero has arrived!"

"PASTAAAAA!" he sound got quieter and quieter, like the Italian was running away.

That was when this sound was heard, but it was a feminine voice.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that sound was getting nearer, coming from above...

...and the ceiling collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the female held the note. It was the infamous Alaska.

"Let's work on THAT." America picked Alaska up and flung her over his shoulder.

Just like in species of birds, insects, and just animals in general, an answering call sounded. This time male.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" another area of the ceiling caved in, and Russia burst through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he held the note.

"Vodka!" Alaska cheered.

"Become one?" Russia looked up with pleading eyes.

"No!" America carried Alaska off into a different section of the house.

Russia, Germany, Italy, Montana, Idaho, Oregon, and Wisconsin looked at each other. This was the last thing they could hear of America's voice.

"And you wonder why I have so much debt!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Canal Zone and Running

**I own nothing!**

**LunaLovegood'sBestFriend: Was Alaska really that funny? O_O I didn't know. Thanks!**

**Rosemary: Washington IS addicted to coffee. lol :)**

**Marzue: My reviewers wishes are my commands!**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFFENSE TO ANYTHING!**

The nations were all outside around this HUGE running track. The entire track was about 26.2 miles long; what was America doing?

Training his kids for some marathon?

Italy collapsed. "Ve~ Please say I don't have to run that." he whimpered.

"You don't have to. I'm just trying to get them to do it." America gestured to the bunch of groaning teenagers.

That was when Panama stepped up. "Can the Canal Zone do it too?" the nation was pleading.

America looked surprised. "I thought you didn't want me near her anymore."

"Who is this 'Canal Zone'?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Just another one of my kids that live with Panama." the heroic nation shrugged.

The nation with the huge eyebrows proceeded to pass out again. "Another kid..."

"I know I didn't want you near her anymore," Panama paused. "But can she please do it?" the smaller nation looked pleading.

"...Do you think I'd refuse to let her do it?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Panama hugged America tightly before whirling around. He was gone for about five minutes, but he came back with a teenager.

"Canal Zone!" the Virgin Islands noticed her. Having been born around the same time as her, she had become good friends with her.

"The Canal Zone's visiting?" the other children looked excited.

"She probably won't be here for long," America sighed. "Panama, how long do you intend to keep her here?"

"She can stay for as long as I will." Panama shrugged.

The Canal Zone looked excited. Her parents were getting along!

"Canal Zone," the heroic nation turned to her. "Do you want to run the track with all of your brothers and sisters?"

"Yes!" the zone skipped to her kin.

"America and Panama?" France raised an eyebrow. "Now THAT'S one that I wouldn't expect to happen.

He was told to shut up.

"The first to run the track will be:" America chose three of his children randomly from a list. "Oklahoma, Wake Island, and Indiana."

Three groans came from the chosen ones.

"You better let me have some soybeans after this," Indiana moaned.

"Just go." the heroic nation's face met his palm.

The three teenagers took off running.

America cheerfully turned to the other teenagers. "Any volunteers to go next?"

His children stared at him like he was crazy. Who would want to volunteer to do it?

"I'll go," the Canal Zone stated nervously. "I haven't done this in about fifteen years..." she lined up.

"Anyone else," the heroic nation deadpanned.

No one raised their hand.

America rolled his eyes before choosing two more teenagers to go. "South Carolina and Pennsylvania."

"THIS IS SO UNAWESOME!" Pennsylvania complained as he and South Carolina lined up next to the Canal Zone.

"I WILL SECEDE AGAIN!" South Carolina threatened.

All of the nations besides America sweat dropped. That would be bad...

"Oh, wait, I think I've heard this one before!" the heroic nation pondered.

"You're going down, Yankee!" the state faced her father.

"Just run," America sighed.

"He gives up! This is good for us, the Confederate States of America!" she cackled.

"We don't want to secede anymore, South," North Carolina complained.

"Yeah, I forgave Dad for freeing the slaves a long time ago," Georgia sighed.

You need to chillax," Virginia urged.

"Fine," South Carolina stalked up next to Pennsylvania and the Canal Zone. She pushed Pennsylvania, muttering, "Yankee."

The nations' eyes were wide. Woah...

The three teenagers took off.

"Did South Carolina just try to secede?" Japan's mouth was open.

"She does that a lot; it's how she vents her anger." America shrugged.

"Then why the bloody hell did you retaliate?" England muttered. "Git..."

"To give her something to vent her anger at." the heroic nation just stared at the other nation.

"You are insane..." Spain turned away.

America chose randomly again. "Mississippi, D.C., and Alabama."

The three lined up.

"You know how Mississippi is!" California complained. "He's the weakest state! He'll suck!"

America glared at her. The teenagers took off.

Mississippi moved one of his feet before clutching his chest. He dropped to his knees.

As a bordering state, Alabama immediately whirled around. " 'Sippi?" he was concerned.

" 'Bama," Mississippi made himself wheeze a little bit. "I have tried my best, but I have reached my limit."

"Told you so," California stuck ear buds in her ears.

" 'Sippi? You're wheezing! What should I do?" Alabama freaked out.

"Keep on going." Mississippi made himself wheeze a little more. "I'll be right behind you, walking."

America was annoyed. "Just get a move on."

Five hours later...

Most of the teenagers were lying on a ground in a lump. Mississippi was clutching his chest five feet from the starting line.

" 'Sippi?" Alabama clawed his way out of the pile and went over to the bordering state.

"If you're not going to run, why did you come?" America raised an eyebrow.

Mississippi and Alabama retreated to the other teenagers.

There was only one still running.

Florida. The state with the most Greek people.

Keep on going...she crossed the line!

Spain was hiding in shame. He and America had gotten together once...

Let's not get into that.

Florida had done it. She had crossed the line. She had run 26.2 miles.

She had collapsed into a nap.

**Review!**


End file.
